Ulquiorra
Introduction Ulquiorra, close range fighter revolving around using traps. He has an excellent S series with speed, priority, and safeness. He can punish most projectile with B, and dish good damage with high priority O, vacuum move. Reiatsu building and range (multi target move) is his main problem. Infinite reiatsu pair up can cover for this weakness. Pro *Average stamina *C~A rank damage output *Safe, high priority close combat *Infinite reiatsu pair up *Vacuum super, O, trap, defense, damage, and anti air. *Decent teleport move, B Con *No range *A, gets destroyed too easily *No good guard crush *Lame power up *Slow reiatsu build Movelist Analysis S Series S-Slash 1 *fast, good reach, safe on block, chips *does not track well Sx2-Slash 2 *fast, good reach, safe on block, chips *hit confirm to this point Sx3-Slash 3 *fairly big gap between Sx2 and Sx3, parryable *unsafe on block, chips *OTG Sx4-Slash 4 *no gap between Sx3, and Sx4, unparryable *safe on block, chips Air S-Kick *easy to hit on air to ground GS-Backhand *over the fence ringout Special Moves A-Stun Mine *can stagger stun on hit *can place up to 3 on the screen *can be charged to max to freeze stun, unblockable *extends combo B-Teleport Slash *attacks opponent from behind, good counter move *strong horizontal blast, wall bounce *safe on block *hard to parry, need to turn around in order to parry *guard crush when powered up Air A-Air Mine *same property as ground A *by charging, can float in the air for a long time Supers O- Vacuum Portal *vacuum enemy nearby *launches enemy high up *combo extender *acts as anti air and help construct good defense EX-Rising Cero Ring *multi hit, 360 tower of cero defense *juggles enemy high up *once activated, keeps going *OTG for 20 hits, about 10~20% Power Up *field effect, back up cero going across the stage *damage increase, larger A Combo 1. Sx3, A, O, [ S, A, O ], Sx4 *Damage combo 2. Sx3, A, Sx3 *Reiatsu build combo, very inconsistent 3. Sx3, GS *Over the fence ringout *don't work at point blank range *use after guard crush. 4. Sx3, GS, O, Sx3, A, O, Sx4 *Corner combo 5. Sx4, O, Sx4 *Wall combo 6. Sx2, A, PU, Sx3, A, O, Sx4 *PU combo 7. Grab, walk 120 degree around enemy, Sx2, A(appears behind enemy, stuns), Sx4 *grab, A ground stun set up, does not work on everyone 8. ( Infinite Reiatsu ) O x 1~3, EX *Vacuum enemy into EX combo 9. Max Charged A, B (opponent blasted into A ), Sx4 *Max charged A stun combo 10. B, O, Sx4 *teleport wall bounce combo Strategy Close Range *Sx2, hit confirm #Combo if hit #Blocked, grab or Sx4 O- Vacuum Portal Tip *Defending #Anti Air #When hiding on high elevation, plant one near the edge to prevent opponent from jumping toward you, works when buying time against opponent's power up state *Vacuum #Draw enemy to come down from higher elevation to lower elevation, by placing one near the base of the lower elevation. *Anti Retaliation, combo opponent and use O #opponent who burst will be unable to combo at close range to retaliate, or else they get sucked in another enemy who tries to strike you form behind will be sucked in *Anti Tech, juggle Sx3, A, O (will not combo) #if opponent tech gets sucked in, walk and juggle again if reachable #if opponent stay down, they wake up inside the portal, walk around adjust angle and GS, should hit right after blockstun of O, guard crush into combo.